


Fate/Heroic Legacy Informational

by Iceduke



Series: Fate Heroic Legacy [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceduke/pseuds/Iceduke
Summary: Informational stuff I've made for my story, includes timelines, stats, and lore stuff.
Series: Fate Heroic Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078520
Kudos: 1





	1. Timeline

1970 - Timeline divergence due to "certain major incident" occurring early.  
Extra timeline - Mana Depletion  
Stay Night timeline - did not occur  
Legacy timeline - Mana Renewal  
  
1980 - From this point onwards 'Quirks' start appearing in the population but is mainly focused on those with magical ancestry, such as Magus families.  
  
1988 - Shirou is born  
  
1994 - 4th HGW, Shirou's Quirk awakens allowing him to survive the fire long enough for Kiritsugu to save him.  
  
1999 - Kiritsugu passes on his dream to Shirou and then dies.  
  
2004 - 5th HGW, Still thinking on what to do for it but one of my biggest changes is Bazett summoning Lancer one month early at her families ancestral home.  
Archer seals apart of his spiritual core in Rin's pendant which she gives to Shirou.  
  
2007 - Rin and Shirou join the Clocktower.  
  
2010 - Seigi no Mikata time.  
  
2020 - Glowing baby is born and kicks off the start of quirks appearing in larger numbers in the population.  
  
2021 - Seigi no Mikata time: Superpowers are okay edition.  
  
2025 - AFO is born  
  
2029 - OFA 1st user is born, Archer Awakens ironically on the day he was executed originally.  
  
2036 - Tide of Blood begins (Outbreak of Vampirism across the world due to desperate mages) (To the general public it was viewed as Quirk research go wrong and definitely did not help Quirk discrimination) **SEIGI NO MIKATA HARDER!!!**  
  
2045 - AFO begins his reign.  
  
2048 - OFA is created.  
  
2060 - Destro is born.  
  
2065 - Term Quirk is coined by Destro's mother.  
  
2070 - AFO vs. Old Man Shirou, ends in a tie. Shirou would be 82 at this point.  
  
2072 - Shirou and Rin put together the inheritance.  
Seigi no Mikata: retires.  
  
2136 - All Might is born.  
  
2150 - All Might receives OFA and is the 8th user.  
  
2170 - Izuku is born.  
  
2174 - Izuku is diagnosed Quirkless.  
  
2180 - (Story Starts) Izuku visits his grandparents in Fuyuki and discovers the inheritance.  
  
This timeline is subject to change as I continue the story.


	2. FSN crew stats

Shirou Emiya  
  
Hero Name: Mumei (Nameless)  
  
Quirk Metagene: Active  
  
Quirk: Body of Blades (Formerly Steel Body) : Originally a simple hardening quirk it evolved due to the effects of his magecraft and his Reality Marble.  
  
Status: 1st Generation Quirked Magus  
  
Number of Circuits: E (20) / Formerly D (27)  
  
Quality of Circuits: E  
  
Elemental Affinity: Sword  
  
Origin: Sword  
  
Specialties: Projection(Tracing), Material transmutation  
  
Crest: None / Gave up 7 of his circuits so Rin could start a new family crest  
  
  
  
Rin Tohsaka  
  
Hero Name: Ruby (She loves and hates it)  
  
Quirk Metagene: N/A  
  
Status: Magus, Heir  
  
Number of Circuits: B+ (40 Natural) (60 Crest)  
  
Quality of Circuits: B++  
  
Elemental Affinity: Average One  
  
Origin: N/A  
  
Specialties: Jewel Magecraft, Healing (because of a certain idiot)  
  
Crest: Tohsaka Family Crest


	3. How Quirks work and Terminology

Similar in origin and capability to Psychic abilities as in being born from the Unconsciousness of Man, Quirks can be said to be an updated manifestation of said phenomena that is distinct from past observations. For one quirks force the mutation that results in a person developing magic circuits and unlike psychic abilities they are passed down and change in each successive generation. This biggest difference between the two is the Quirk Metagene, the single constant between all quirk manifestations.  
  
The quirk metagene is responsible for handling all functions of a quirk, the main ability itself, the support adaptations for the main ability, energy production/requisition and the genetic information.  
  
For the main ability or function of a quirk they can be likened to a single spell of a magus if flexible and grows in complexity in each successive generation.  
  
The support adaptations of a quirk are as described, adaptations to support the use of a quirk, such as heat, cold, electrical, and various other resistances and other adaptations so the user does not harm themselves in using their quirk, their are exceptions to this but can be solved via support equipment, medication, or magecraft.  
  
And to the reason for the quirk metagene forcing the development of magic circuits, power. The gene acts as an in-between for the connection to one's circuits as a means to draw on the magical energy generated by them to power and facilitate the effects of quirks. As the user grows and develops their power the gene access more and more circuits as the power demands grow. For the average civilian they would only have access to a fourth of their circuits in comparison to the average Hero having access to half or more.  
  
However due to the way the gene forces the development of magic circuits it heavily affects the composition of said circuits to be skewed in such a way to be streamlined to only perform magecraft that relates to ones quirk if said individual were to become a magus. It is possible for a Quirked Magus to perform standard magecraft but they would have difficulty the further they stray from the field that their quirk relates to. (Think like Shirou but not quite as bad.)  
  
It has been noted that one would have to undergo a proper circuit activation in order to perform magecraft as the method that the gene uses only has partial access to one's circuits. Caution is to be taken however as after proper circuit activation a quirked magus' quirk will usually dramatically increase in power and ability and can be dangerous if the magus has poor control.  
  
Another known benefit is the quirk metagene allows for humanity to break past their past physical limits or to some regain what was lost in ages past.  
  
For where the abilities come from the answer is the Collective Unconsciousness of Man. While the initial wave of quirks drew from the collective unconsciousness and mixed afterward the occasional child is born with a new ability that is drawn from it and due to this you have quirks that emulate manmade creations such as machinery and other concepts.  
  
The most important note for magus families is that any crest created from a non quirked magus will violently be rejected and usually results in the death or the crippling of the recipient and the destruction of the crest, this of course includes every crest of every magus lineage before the emergence of quirks. However if a new crest is created from a quirked magus the transplants have been noted to go smoother with less complications than with older transplants. For the reason why this occurs it has been theorized that the gene is responsible due to the inherent way it develops circuits and it being incompatible with the 'old' type of magic circuits.  
  
If a quirked magus and a non quirked magus have a child they will hold the gene and thus be eligible for receiving the crest from the quirked parent even if they are quirkless.  
  
  
  
  
Terminology  
  
Quirked Magus: A magus with a quirk.  
  
True Magus: Quirkless magus with normal composition to their circuits allowing them to perform standard magecraft. (Highly valued in the magus community)  
  
Quirked True Magus: A magus that has a quirk that gives there circuits as close to normal composition as possible, usually copy quirks. (Even more valued)  
  
  
To be updated as new terms pop up.


	4. All For One Mechanics

All For One  
  
One could say it is the perfect quirk with the ability to take the quirks of others and use them for yourself and also give them away to others, truly this quirk stands at the top of all others. The full mechanics of this quirk is a mystery even to its user but it is known taking ones quirk is a horrifying experience as is, if only they knew what it truly does.  
  
All For One taps into the victims quirk metagene and through an unknown process creates a 'magic crest' out of the victims (most used)circuits using the quirk metagene as a blueprint for the 'spell'. This process is very painful as it rips out what is essentially a portion of ones soul and heavily damages the quirk metagene rendering the victim quirkless but if treated by someone with the proper magecraft it is possible to restore ones quirk if in a limited state.  
  
The process that which AFO creates the 'crest' allows it to have a minimal chance to be rejected for the user of the quirk and smaller chance for others if receiving a quirk. There are side effects to this however that being an upper limit to which the body can handle and to lingering vestiges of the victims affecting the soul.  
  
There is a weakness however AFO cannot take the quirk of a quirked magus as they have achieved full circuit activation as this makes ones circuits more 'grounded' in the soul.  
  
This makes the Villain All For One extremely dangerous for anyone to fight as he not only possess a multitude of quirks but the amount of magical energy he generates is obscene allowing him to throw around more power than anyone but specially designed homunculi or those with blueblood magic circuits.


	5. One For All Mechanics

One For All  
  
A quirk passed through the ages, created by accident from the 'benevolence' of an older brother. One For All is a quirk that at its base is two quirks melded together, the power to transfer ones quirk to others and the ability to stockpile power. Simple but potent, this quirk at its beginnings was a mild boost in power but as it passed through its various users it grew in strength until its user has the strength to stand at the pinnacle of humanity, and it grows stronger still.  
  
One For All is essentially the perfect magic crest, it can be passed to any and everyone and its transfer is fast and simple. Like a magic crest it stores the 'spells' in this case quirks of each holder but unlike AFO when transferred it does not take the most used circuits but the least, leaving the previous user in fighting shape, there is however an exception to this if transferred as one's dying will it will take all of the previous users circuits. This process has allowed the crest have a large number of circuits and this allows it to generate significant amounts of magical energy and this leads to the second of the original quirks, Stockpile. Stockpile does as it says stockpiles magical energy with 100% efficiency, by itself it is strong but compound that with additional circuits from other users and time, you get a near inexhaustible store of magical energy.  
  
The greatest growth in power came from its 8th user, Toshinori Yagi or All Might, born quirkless so rather than boosting an existing quirk OFA expressed itself solely as Reinforcement. While this reinforcement has been refined for 8 generations and thus is very potent it still has rather low energy cost and as All Might was born quirkless denoting his potential as a magus his circuits were of rather high quality so his daily expenditure usually never went above his natural generation and so was stockpiled. That excess compounded with the generation from the rest of the crest allowed the reservoir of energy to grow immensely, so as it is now it is inexhaustible.  
  
One of the other functions similar to a traditional crest is that it will do all it can to keep the user alive as longer as it has magic energy to use, in this case even mortal or crippling injuries will not fully keep the user down. This allows All Might to keep up his strenuous work with an injury that would have killed or ended the career of anyone else.  
  
The other functions of the quirk different from a traditional crest is it stores an imprint of each past users consciousness due to the the crest holding either a portion of their circuits or all of them as this is a piece of the soul. This allows for each consciousness to remain stable and coherent unlike wraiths and similar phenomena that may degrade. The reason this is, is due to the way OFA is transferred unlike the traditional crest that has physical form OFA's takes a more spiritual form as it overlays the holders soul with the crest, this means that the circuits are extremely stable and appear natural to an outsider. Like a traditional crest there is an acclimation period but if enough time has passed it is possible to commune with the past users of the quirk.  
  
Quirks stored: Danger Sense, Black Whip, Float, and 3 are unknown.  
  
A.N. Honestly when you try to explain the mechanics of OFA it just reminds you how OP it is and I still find it hilarious as in this context All Might has a near limitless amount of magical energy and he just uses it on reinforcement. For the amount of circuits in the crest at minimum it would be over 100 and what I feel it would be at is around 200+


End file.
